


another round

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Party, but not really cause i can't write that, clingy!brian, jealous!jaehyeong, the bseph is mentioned just once so don't come here to be fed my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: despite jaehyeong not being the biggest fan of parties, he was the biggest fan of woosung, his lovely and tiny boyfriend (“it’s just because you are a fucking giant, jae! my height is fine!”), so when approached by his puppy eyes and the promise of blowjobs, jae couldn’t really say no.





	another round

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough the rose fanfics here so i'm taking it in my own hands to write for them. maybe next time i'll include dojoon and hajoon as well, we'll see. anyway, stan the rose, love the rose, protect the rose. join me in loving these wonderful four boys

jaehyeong was never one to willingly go to a party, especially not one of matthew’s. don’t get him wrong, he loves the boy dearly (him being one of woosung’s best friends does have something to do with it), but his parties are too much for someone who would rather stay home and watch some cheesy drama. 

despite jaehyeong not being the biggest fan of parties, he was the biggest fan of woosung, his lovely and tiny boyfriend (“it’s just because you are a fucking giant, jae! my height is fine!”), so when approached by his puppy eyes and the promise of blowjobs, jae couldn’t really say no. 

so he finds himself on matthew’s old couch, with a glass of untouched shitty alcohol while he watches sammy drag jaehyung (his other best friend from l.a.) to the middle of the living room to have an impromptu dance battle. 

the man continues to stare at the two as woosung starts grinding on jae and laughing at his confused expression. jaehyeong downs the alcohol. he knows he is being dumb, but he can’t help it. he is certain that his boyfriend would never cheat on him, much less with jae. he is also certain that jae was too head over heels for brian, to even think about anyone else. 

the blond stands up, head already a bit clouded from the whatever he just drank. he is ready, however, to drink some more so the only logical place he could think of was the kitchen. he makes his way, trying not to fall or run into anyone, towards the room. 

the first thing he sees when he enters are matthew and taehyung making out on the counter. he is almost sure that one of them (if not both) has their dick out, but god he is too embarrassed to check. he spots a bottle of something (the label is in english and he is not confident in his skills at the moment), grabs it and quickly and silently heads back to the living room. 

jaehyeong has no idea what happens after he retakes his place on the couch. he knows that he decided that alcohol was his new best friend and that he finished the whole bottle in under 15 minutes (while still looking at woosung and jaehyung dancing. weren’t they tired?). 

he feels so so stupid for being jealous. he just wants to leave. as he was getting ready to go and steal another bottle, brian more or less throws himself at the younger. 

“jaehyeongie, love me!” he says, nuzzling his neck and pressing little kisses there. “jae is being mean and ignores me! he spends all… _all_ his time with _your boyfriend!_ we, us two, the lonely boyfriends who deserve better, should make them jealous!” the elder shouts, finally getting the attention of jae (as well as most of the people around them).

brian leans in, and jaehyeong can feel his breath on his lips. however, he doesn’t get to kiss the boy (thank god), as said boy is gently lifted from his place. 

“hey babe, already replacing me? i’m hurt, _wounded,_ bribri!” jaehyung laughs, giving brian a kiss on the cheek. “sorry for the trouble, jaehyeong. he gets like that when he feels ignored. a spoiled baby.” the elder coos at his boyfriend. 

brian pouts, clinging to jaehyung a bit tighter. 

“ok, sweetheart, we get it. let’s get you home.” he tightens his grip on the brunette, turns around and walks to the door, but not before shouting a ‘goodbye, use protection, don’t do anything i wouldn’t do!’ over his shoulder. 

woosung laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. his checks are a light pink color, sign that he has been drinking while jaehyeong has been trying to kill himself with alcohol. “scoot over, loser.” the younger sighs and just grabs his boyfriend’s wrist, making him fall on his lap. “that works too.” he laughs again, and god, jaehyeong is so whipped for him. 

the younger hugs him close and places his head on the other’s shoulder. “hey… you love jae, right?” he asks, voice but a small whisper. 

“of course i do! he’s my best friend from l.a.! we bros!” he uses his hands to demonstrate the fact that they are bros by doing an intricate handshake (which is impressive considering that he is drunk and he does it on his own). 

“i know that you’re bros and all that, but… do you _love-love_ him?” 

“oh!” he says as he finally catches on. “in that case, yes, i do love-love him! and i know he loves-loves me, as well!” he admits, smiling and starting to play with jaehyeong’s fingers. 

“uh… ok, that’s great… i’ll just… i think i’m gonna go home.” 

“oh, my god, you are such an idiot when drunk!” woosung sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “what’s your name, babe?”

“lee jaehyeong. such a mean boyfriend, forgetting my name just like that…” 

“and what does your name start with, hm? not the lee part, the other one?” the elder asks, beyond exasperation now. 

“...jae?” said boy questions, not quite understanding where this was going (he blames everything on the alcohol though. he’s not that clueless most of the time).

“that’s right, babe.” woosung smiles, grabbing his face and bringing them closer. “and i love you, jae, not the ugly noodle jae, ok?” he brushes their noses, as he closes his eyes. “you’re dumb, but i love you a lot.” 

“i… i, uh, love you, too.”

woosung finally closes the distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you're here because of jaehyungparkian, sorry for clickbaiting, i love them too much to leave them out
> 
> scream with/at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) or [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)


End file.
